


An Act of Kindness

by Anatui



Series: Kindness & Miracles [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: College/University, Depressed Ichijouji Ken, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ichijouji Ken Can't Say "I Love You", M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rejected Confession, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: With a sigh, Daisuke slumped against the counter's edge. "I see.""What?""You don't think the relationship is worth the risk. You don't thinkI'mworth the risk."The "No!" that followed was sharp and loud enough to echo off their blank walls. "No, that's absolutely not what I mean," Ken insisted, his stern voice so compelling Daisuke had no choice but to believe him. "You baka,Iam the one not worth the risk."ORWhen Daisuke confessed his feelings, he didn't expect to have toconvinceKen to follow his heart.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Kindness & Miracles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776772
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	An Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO [DAIKEN WEEK](https://daikenweek.tumblr.com/post/617763096828805120/daiken-week-2020-prompts)! This fic was written for the day one prompt _kindness_.
> 
> This fic turned out far different than I expected it to be, but the one thing that's always the same..........  
> KEN, WHY YOU SO ANGSTY?

"It would never work," was the first thing Ken had said after Daisuke's heated confession, after Ken himself had reciprocated by silencing his rambling with an open-mouthed kiss, tongue and everything. Their first kiss.

 _Would_.

He wasn't even going to try.

Ken hadn't bothered to explain _why_ it wouldn't work, why they shouldn't try. Only that it was hopeless. That they should just remain friends and nothing more.

He'd worked Daisuke into a corner, sabotaged every attempt to change his mind, placated him with the notion that they could still have their sleepovers, still play soccer in the park, even going so far as to say they could still move in to that apartment near the ramen shop where Daisuke had his apprenticeship.

They were living together. They were roommates.

And Ken was determined to pretend Daisuke's confession didn't mean anything. He insisted it didn't, insisted it _couldn't_.

Of course, when Daisuke had asked him why while they were unpacking boxes during the summer of Ken's third year at Todai, Ken had simply said, "I don't know why we're still talking about this, Daisuke."

Daisuke scraped rough fingernails through his thick hair with a groan. "Because you won't give me a straight answer."

Ken sent him an unimpressed look. "You won't listen to any of my perfectly reasonable explanations, and I'm done humoring you."

"Ken," he snapped, slamming the colander he'd just unpacked onto the counter. "You feel the same way, don't you?"

Here, his best friend finally hesitated. "You know I do."

"Then what is the problem?" Daisuke groaned. "Do you think I'm lying? Or that I'll change my mind?"

"Of course not," Ken murmured, curling in on himself. "You'd never do anything to hurt me, I know that."

Daisuke stalked around the peninsula and stood close enough he could feel Ken's quivering breath on his face. "So why aren't we together?"

Ken's eyes fell shut. "Daisuke, not everything is so simple." He took a deep breath, gathering the courage he rarely managed to find in these situations. "There are other people in the world. People who wouldn't approve of our relationship. Would our families care? Or would they be happy we're happy?"

"I don't care about anyone else."

"Well, I do!" Ken hugged himself, still avoiding eye contact. "I care what my parents think—you know how traditional they are. And it could affect my position at university. It could make it hard to get accepted into a good Master's program or find a counseling job, especially since I want to work with kids."

Daisuke tried to meet his gaze, to catch his attention, but Ken wasn't helping.

"And you…sure, once you start your own ramen shop, you may not have any trouble, but we're still Chosen Children. We're still in the media, despite Koushiro-san and Miyako-san's best efforts. This would show up everywhere, and I can't help but think about these things."

With a sigh, Daisuke slumped against the counter's edge. "I see."

"What?"

"You don't think the relationship is worth the risk. You don't think _I'm_ worth the risk."

The "No!" that followed was sharp and loud enough to echo off their blank walls. "No, that's absolutely not what I mean," Ken insisted, his stern voice so compelling Daisuke had no choice but to believe him. "You baka, _I_ am the one not worth the risk."

Daisuke turned to him sharply. "What the hell does that mean?"

Ken clamped his eyes shut and worried his lip, dragging it out no matter how impatient and on edge Daisuke was now.

"Come on, Ken…" He started to reach out but thought better of it. "You can't say that and then not explain."

He shuddered but refused to open his eyes. "What's there to explain?" He shook his head. "You know me better than anyone. No matter what I say or do, I can never make up for the sins of my past."

"Don't say that," Daisuke snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you—?"

"I know." Finally, his eyes fluttered open, seeking out Daisuke's. "You can forgive me all you want, you did years ago. But it doesn't change the fact that I am still trying to piece myself back together, and I would never wish that upon you. I'd never wish that upon anyone, but _especially_ not you."

Finally, Daisuke bridged the distance, threading their fingers together and pulling Ken into his embrace. The taller boy tucked his head down so they were temple to temple and allowed himself to be held.

"I'm the one who's unworthy," Ken murmured. "I'm tainted. You have to know that I'm tainted. The last thing I want is for the blood on my hands to get on yours." He pressed closer, his nose grazing the shell of Daisuke's ear, and a shiver shot down Daisuke's spine. "You're good and pure, and I'd never do anything to compromise that."

"Ken…" His voice was thick with emotion, and he clamped his free hand around his best friend's waist, rough fingers cradling his hip bone. "Don't be stupid."

Ken tried to pull back, but Daisuke's hand kept him in place.

"I don't understand how you can still think so little of yourself, how you can still blame yourself for things out of your control. You're absolutely worthy, just like you always have been. And if you'd let me," Daisuke said, leaning back just enough to look into Ken's eyes, "I'd spend the rest of our lives showing you how worthy you are."

Tears glistened in his eyes, and Ken ducked down to press a wet kiss to Daisuke's lips. "You're far too kind," he said when he pulled away, shaking his head.

Daisuke traced his thumb over his protruding hip bone, then lifted his hand to wipe the tears from the corners of Ken's eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're the kind one here," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. "You care so much you're willing to ignore your own happiness to try to protect me. It's stupid, but it's sweet—and that's just one more thing I love about you."

Ken frowned, blinking away the tears stinging his eyes. "That's hardly something you should idealize. Besides, it doesn't matter what you say. I'll never believe you."

He laughed, and he pushed upward again to place a short kiss at the corner of Ken's mouth. "I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" And he went back to unpacking their kitchen, humming an out-of-key tune.

Over the next several days, while they settled into the apartment and organized everything, Daisuke didn't hesitate.

When Ken spent twenty minutes trying to hang one picture frame, frowning every time he stepped back only to find the frame just slightly crooked, Daisuke hugged him from behind and chuckled as he trailed kisses over the back of his shoulders. "You look adorable when you concentrate," he said.

When Ken dominated the soccer pitch when they played 1v1, dribbling the ball with ease, sinking it into the corner of the net with precision, Daisuke threw his arm around his shoulders after they were done, stretching to reach Ken's ever-growing height. "Okay, that was fucking awesome," Daisuke admitted, even though he'd lost horribly. "It still amazes me how graceful you are while kicking my ass."

When Ken put together a grocery list, organized by department, then alphabetically, after Daisuke mentioned he was heading to the market to pick up some fresh eggs and asked if they needed anything, Daisuke laughed and laughed as he slipped on his shoes. "You're so anal," he said between chuckles, and at Ken's irritated huff, Daisuke grabbed his hand before he was out of reach and pulled him close enough to plant a kiss on his lips. "It's one of my favorite things about you," he added when he released his blushing best friend.

When Ken helped him make dinner, delicately adding the garnishes to their bowls of curry, Daisuke watched his slow, meticulous movements with a soft smile and pressed a hand to his lower back, walking his fingers along the hem of his shirt, ridden up enough to see a few centimeters of skin. "I love how gentle you are," was all he said, and Ken looked at him with misty eyes like he'd said the sweetest thing in the world.

When Ken pulled his hair back in a little ponytail at the nape of his neck to keep the strands from falling in his face while he studied, Daisuke sat on the couch behind him and traced his lips over the exposed skin of his neck, leaving languorous kisses in his wake. He pressed his nose to the edge of his hairline, just behind his ear, and murmured, "You smell delicious." Ken leaned back into his embrace, trembling.

When Ken sat at the dining table, twirling his chopsticks around the bowl containing Daisuke's latest creation, and slurped up some of the noodles, droplets of broth clinging to his bottom lip, Daisuke could only watch, completely enthralled. "How is it?"

Ken's blue-violet eyes darted up, and he smiled, a flush high on his cheeks. Then, his tongue dipped out to collect the broth gathered there. "It's your best one yet," he said, his voice hushed.

Daisuke extended his hand across the table and slid their fingers together. "Thank you."

"You hardly need to thank me for saying that…"

"Ken, you're the one person who's willingly tried everything I've made, even when they were mostly terrible."

His best friend frowned. "You never give yourself enough credit, Daisuke. Only a few of them were truly terrible."

Daisuke wasn't done: "But even when it was awful, you only ever encouraged me. I never would've gotten this far without that. Without you."

His flush deepened, and he squeezed Daisuke's fingers.

Daisuke smiled at him and said the only thing that made sense. "I lov—"

Ken yanked on his hand, shaking his head violently. "Don't," he practically begged. "Please don't. If you say it, you can't take it back."

Why would he ever want to?

But he remained silent, still holding Ken's hand, and they returned to their food.

A few days later, when Ken discovered the state Daisuke had left the living room in after a late-night gaming session with Taichi and Yamato, Daisuke nearly locked himself in his room to hide. Ken was scary as fuck when he was pissed, but the fact that it was also incredibly sexy meant Daisuke couldn't resist venturing into the living room.

Ken glared at him, narrow eyes locating him the moment he stepped into view. "Are you going to explain?"

Daisuke bit his lip. "Uh, I was tired?"

"Is that a question? Or are you answering mine?"

He cleared his throat. "I was tired," he said again. "I'll clean it up."

"Yes, you will." Ken, lips in a tight purse, marched into the kitchen, hips swaying provocatively.

Suddenly, Daisuke was too busy watching to remember why he'd been scared in the first place. "God, you're sexy."

The words were out of his mouth before he realized, and Ken spun sharply, eyes somehow even narrower. "What?"

"Nothing!"

And he quickly began to clean up the mess, throwing away trash, returning furniture to its proper place, sliding the console and controllers back inside the cabinet, but when he went to grab the broom from where it was tucked away by the fridge, Ken's wild eyes studied him.

"Say it again," Ken said the moment his hand touched the broom handle.

Daisuke froze. "Say what again?"

Ken sent him a scathing glare, but his cheeks were flushed a lovely pink.

He abandoned the broom altogether and turned to Ken with a little grin. "Oh, you like to hear how attractive you are?" He leaned against the fridge and slid close enough they were nearly touching, not waiting for a response. "Well, I like it when you get all demanding and boss me around. It's fucking hot."

Blue-violet eyes darkened, and Ken leaned down and smothered any further teasing with a greedy kiss.

Not that Daisuke was complaining.

He let Ken pin him to the fridge, tangle his slender fingers in his thick hair, lick inside his mouth with reckless abandon, and he grabbed Ken by the hips and yanked him close enough their bodies melded together. And when Ken moaned into his mouth and rocked against him, Daisuke's brain stopped working.

Ken's hands were everywhere, cupping, caressing, clenching, and Daisuke shuddered with anticipation.

There wasn't room in the kitchen—the counter was occupied by the drying dishes—but the couch would be much more comfortable. Which was the only logical way Daisuke could explain how he'd gotten there, flattened the cushion and pillow, his head nearly hitting the back support in the process, with Ken straddling his lap and kissing him like their lives depended on it.

For all Daisuke knew, they did.

 _His_ did.

He needed Ken the way he needed food in his stomach and air in his lungs. He needed to breathe him deep, to consume him. He needed him with every fiber of his being until there was nothing left. Nothing but Ken.

Nothing but Ken and Daisuke, Daisuke and Ken. Endlessly.

Ken broke away long enough to tear off Daisuke's shirt, to scrape his nails down his chest, along the groove down the middle of his stomach, coming to a stop at his waistline.

Daisuke stopped him, panting, before he could slip his hands under the hem of his pajama bottoms. "Mmm, let me…" His hands found the bottom of Ken's polo shirt and slowly lifted it up and over his head; Ken more than willingly raised his arms and allowed its removal.

He pushed forward, laving at the tiny pert nipple, and Ken sighed, relaxing into the affection. Slender fingers, well-trimmed nails, clawed through his cinnamon locks, shooting pleasure through his body.

"You're beautiful," Daisuke breathed when he pulled back.

On his lap, Ken was a trembling mess, pink and flushed from his cheeks down to his chest, pupils blown wide with desire, lips glistening with their mixed saliva. He was sticky and messy and panting, and Daisuke was in awe.

"Fuck, you're absolutely beautiful," he said again and stifled a groan. "But as much as I'm enjoying you taking charge…" He pressed a kiss over Ken's heart, over the part of him that had been ingrained in Daisuke's mind, in his memory, in his own heart, for the last decade.

Daisuke was in love with that heart. In love with everything Ken. No matter how unspoken that bond was.

"I know you don't want me to say it," he rumbled against his chest, and Ken shivered at the vibrations, "but at least let me show you. Let me show you how much."

Ken's fingers clenched into fists in his hair, and he gave a short nod.

Daisuke laid him back on the couch and hovered above him, trailing his lips and tongue down, down, down, till he reached the top of Ken's tight jeans, the bulge underneath perfectly emphasizing how much he wanted to be touched.

Removing the jeans was a struggle—he really didn't understand why Ken insisted on getting dressed so early on a weekend—but he persevered. The underwear was discarded next, thrown somewhere he didn't know, and he traced a finger along Ken's rigid arousal.

Ken squirmed beneath him, unable to do anything but whimper when a tentative tongue darted out to taste him.

Then, Ken's hand closed around his upper arm, and he tugged Daisuke upward till they were face to face.

The first thing Daisuke noticed were the glistening tears in the corners of Ken's eyes, and he cupped a hand to his cheek. "Should we stop? We can stop." He pressed a kiss to Ken's forehead. "Whatever you need."

"Daisuke," Ken mumbled, breathless, eyes hazy, "I need you to know…"

"What is it?"

He pulled him down into a kiss, deep and passionate, enthralling, overwhelming, and when he released his hold, Ken met his eyes, tears clinging to his lashes. "I love you. I need you to know I love you. I always have."

Giddy laughter spilled from Daisuke's lips, and he kissed him again and again and again. "I know, I know," he whispered in the spare seconds their mouths weren't connected. "I never doubted you."

When Daisuke finally took Ken into his mouth, he worshipped him with his lips, his tongue, his everything, gave everything he had to give, loved him for all he was worth, and Ken sobbed, "I love you, I love you, I love you, never stop loving me, never let me go," as he came.

Afterward, Daisuke held him in his arms, pressing kisses to his bare shoulders and neck, lazily sucking love bites at his collarbone. "I love you," he mumbled against the tender skin, and Ken sighed sleepily, relishing the attention.

 _Never let me go,_ Ken had begged him. _Never stop loving me._

And he didn't intend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, _Todai_ is a shortened name for Tokyo University.
> 
> The sequel to this is my day eight fic, so you'll have it in a week!


End file.
